Cytaty
Dziewiąty Doktor *Pięć milionów lat a wciąż chodzi o pieniądze *Źródło: sezon I, odcinek 2, koniec świata Jedenasty Doktor *Cały czas i przestrzeń, wszytko co się wydarzyło lub kiedykolwiek się wydarzy. Gdzie chcesz zacząć? *All of time and space, everything that ever happen or that ever will, where do you wanna start?(ang.) *Źródło: sezon V, odcinek 1 *Ja tu jestem geniuszem, a nikt nie stoi obok, żeby być pod wrażeniem. *Źródło: sezon VI, odcinek 1, The impossible astronaut *Nogi! Wciąż mam nogi! (całuje jedną z nich) Dobrze. Ramiona, dłonie. Och, palce, mnóstwo palców! Uszy? Tak. Oczy, dwoje. Nos... bywał gorszy. Broda, o kurcze. Włosy... (sprawdza długość włosów) Jestem dziewczyną! (sprawdza jabłko Adama) Nie! Nie! Nie jestem dziewczyną?! (wyciąga kosmyk jego włosów przed oczy i spogląda) I wciąż nie jestem rudy! I coś jeszcze, coś ważnego... Ja, ja... (puka się po głowie) Ja się rozbijam! (płonąca Tardis leci w kierunku Ziemi) Ha-ha! Geronimo! *Źródło: sezon IV, odcinek 18, The End Of Time River Song *Co gdybyśmy mieli pomysły, które mogą żyć własnym życiem? Gdyby pewnego dnia, nasze sny już nas nie potrzebowały? Kiedy to nadejdzie, i przyjdzie na nas czas, będzie to nazywane Czasem Aniołów. *Źródło: sezon V, odcinek 4, The time of Angels *Demony uciekają, gdy dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę. Zapada noc i zatapia słońce, gdy dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę Przyjaźń umiera, a prawdziwa miłość kłamie, gdy dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę zapada noc i ciemny mrok, Gdy dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę. Zryw Demonów, lecz straszliwa cena, bitwa wygrana, ale dziecka nie ma. *Demons run when a good man goes to war Night will fall and drown the sun When a good man goes to war Friendship dies and true love lies Night will fall and the dark will rise When a good man goes to war Demons run, but count the cost The battle's won, but the child is lost (ang.) *Zródło: sezon VI, odcinek 7, A Good Man Goes to War\ *Ciało Władcy Czasu to cud. Zwłoki również. Istnieją imperia, które zniszczyłyby ten świat dla jednej komórki. *Źródło: sezon VI, odcinek 1, The impossible astronaut *Podróżujemy w odwrotnych kierunkach. Za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykamy, ja znam go lepiej, a on zna mnie gorzej. Żyję dla dni, w których go spotykam. Ale wiem, że za każdym razem on będzie trochę dalej ode mnie. Aż w końcu spojrzę mu w oczy... Mojemu Doktorowi... A on nie będzie miał pojęcia, kim jestem. I myślę, że to mnie zabije. *Źródło: sezon VI, odcinek 1, The impossible astronaut *Witaj, skarbie. *Opis: Jej zwyczajowa kwestia, spotykając Doktora. Amelia Pond *Jeśli jest pan doktorem, dlaczego na pana budce jest napisane „policja”? *Źródło: sezon V, odcinek 1 Inni *Demony zrywają się, kiedy dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę *Demons run when a good man goes to war. (ang.) Postać: Dorium Maldovar *Źródło: sezon VI, odcinek 7, A Good Man Goes to War *Tak długo spaliśmy, w niewiedzy, mroku Miłość czekała w dole głęboko Świat wiedzieć ma, zbudzić się czas – To z głębi stwór ocalił nas. Postać: Elizabeth X. I *Źródło: sezon V, odcinek 2, The Beast Below Dialogi :Clive: Tylko „Doktor,, i zawsze «Doktor» . Pojawia się w historii jak legenda, na chwile przed tragedią. Zwiastują burze. On i jego towarzyszka. :Rose: Kto? Clive : Śmierć. Jeśli Doktor wróci, jeśli go zobaczysz, jedno jest pewne. Jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. :* Źródło: sezon I, odcinek 1, Rose ---- :Doktor: Myślisz że będzie to trwało wiecznie: ludzie, samochody i beton. Lecz nie będzie. Pewnego dnia to wszystko zniknie. Nawet beton. Mojej planety już nie ma. Spłonęła jak ziemia. Zmieniła się w kosmiczny pył. Przedwcześnie. :Rose: Co się stał? :Doktor: Byłą wojna i my ją przegraliśmy. :Rose: Wojna z kim? (Doktor nie odpowiada) Co z mieszkańcami? :Doktor: Jestem władcą czasu. Jestem ostatnim z władców czasu. Wszyscy odeszli. Jestem jedynym ocalałym. :* Źródło: sezon I, odcinek 2, Koniec świata ---- :Amelia: Nie boję się. :Doktor: Niczego się nie boisz! Z nieba spada budka, z budki wypada mężczyzna, mężczyzna je paluszki rybne z sosem waniliowym... A ty tu sobie spokojnie siedzisz! Wiesz, co o tym wszystkim myślę? :Amelia: Co? :Doktor: To musi być naprawdę straszne pęknięcie w ścianie. :* Źródło: sezon V, odcinek 1 ---- :Doktor: Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy dorośli mówią ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale wiesz, że pewnie kłamią, żebyś poczuła się lepiej? :Amelia: Tak. :Doktor: Wszystko będzie dobrze. :* Źródło: sezon V, odcinek 1 ---- :Doktor: Jesteś Amelią! :Amelia: Jesteś spóźniony! :Doktor: Jesteś tą małą dziewczynką, Amelią Pond! :Amelia: Jestem Amelią, a ty jesteś spóźniony! :Doktor: Co się stało? :Amelia: 12 lat. :Doktor: Uderzyłaś mnie kijem do krykieta. :Amelia: 12 lat! :Doktor: Kij do krykieta! :Amelia: 12 lat i 4 psychiatrów. :Doktor: Czterech? :Amelia: Ciągle ich gryzłam. :Doktor: Dlaczego? :Amelia: Mówili, że nie istniejesz. :* Źródło: sezon V, odcinek 1 ---- :Amelia: Drzwi go zatrzymają? :Doktor: Tak, oczywiście! To międzywymiarowy zmiennokształtny kosmita i jak wszyscy panicznie boi się drewna. :* Źródło: sezon V, odcinek 1